Humdrum Highschool Life
by ilovewriting101
Summary: Just a random story....


**Percy and I were sitting in our high school math class, our boring teacher rambling on and on in his boring, lackluster tones about pre-calculus. We had finally managed to go a whole semester without somehow destroying the whole school, much to my relief. I was quite proud that we had managed to live like mortal kids for once and not attract monsters to come and attempt to kill us. Then again, I wasn't sure if that was something to be proud of, but hey, we're half-bloods remember? We're different from all you so-called "normal people" as you call yourselves. You guys wanna know why we call you mortals? That's why. 'Cause we think your anything but normal, and to call you "normal people" is at the very least uncomplimentary. To put it frankly, most of you are weird idiots and I have no idea why you think **_**we're**_** so strange. But whatever, you weirdos can just keep thinking we're strange. Just keep in mind, the feeling is mutual, and **_**we're**_** super special, half-god teenagers who are highly trained and can basically kick your butt with little or no effort. So sleep with one eye open. **

**Anyway, Percy and I were occupying ourselves with anything but his lecture. Whether making faces at each other in such a way as to mock the teacher, or whispering and joking disobediently, the teacher not noticing in the slightest, as he was a very unperceptive sort of person, easy to play pranks on or the perfect kind of teacher to blatantly break the rules in front of. We continued on in this manner, until I, feeling evil that day, whispered, **

"**Go get me a soda from the vending machine." "What?! No way! Go get your own soda! I'd rather not get caught trying to smuggle in a soda for **_**you**_**, thank you very much." "Psssh, he'll never even **_**notice**_**!" I argued. **

"**Then go get your own!!" he whispered a little too loudly. A few students looked back at us questioningly, but of course the teacher blathered on. **

"**Haha, do you know how easily I could blackmail you, Percy Jackson?"**

"**HA, you couldn't, without somehow exposing yourself."**

"**You wanna bet?" **

"**Uh… not really." I gave him a smug little grin. "Only 'cause I don't bet!" he retorted.**

**I snorted. "Since **_**when?**_**" "Well…there are special circumstances when it comes to blackmail."**

"**Mmhmm…." I replied in a way clearly showing my superiority. "Well fine then, mr. "I can fight off monsters any day of the week but don't have the guts to sneak out of class and get a soda from the vending machine"--" "Hey!" he responded. "That's not--" I rolled my eyes. "Don't interrupt me Seaweed Brain. We'll sneak out together, who needs a boring old teacher trying to instruct us in matters that we'll **_**clearly**_** never understand. It's pointless. Besides, we half-bloods have to keep our sense of adventure up." I winked at him. "Ahh, I'm likin' this idea!" Percy replied, grinning. **

**I slowly slid out of my seat, creeping over to the wall and slowly making my way around it, Percy following close behind me. It wasn't even hard to keep it from the teacher, a few students gave us the thumbs up sign though. **

**Pretty soon we were out into the hallway, leaving our rambly teacher behind. **

**I wrinkled my brow. "That wasn't even hard."**

"**Yeah… I know. You need to come up with something better than **_**that**_** if you're trying to keep our sense of adventure up, miss daughter of the goddess of **_**wisdom."**_

"**Shut up." I replied. "**_**wisdom!!" **_**he repeated in his annoying, but quite funny way. Playfully, I smacked him in the face. He looked shocked.**

"**You deserved it." **

**He had nothing to say to this remark. Ha. I win. **

"**So… what do we do now?" he asked.**

"**I shrugged. Just walk around outside I guess."**

"**We could go to the gardens?"**

"**Eww no! Percy, you might as well call that "the ooshy-gooshy romance gardens where people go to make out". Yeah, no way."**

"**Ha! You know a part of you wants to go there." **

"**And **_**you**_** know I'll smack you in the face again."**

**He didn't say anything else, but started humming the "kissing in a tree" song, singing the word "gardens" in place of tree. **

"**That's stupid. It doesn't even rhyme."**

"**So what?"**

"**So it's basically about the lamest song on the face of this planet. Good job Percy, you just won the lame award! Go hang it on your bedroom wall!"**

"**Why are you Athena girls so adamantly stubborn about NOT TELLING THE TRUTH! We both know you want to go to the gardens."**

"**We both know that **_**you **_**want to **_**think**_** that I want to go to the gardens."**

"**Oh yeah, well guess what? YOU'RE IN THE GARDENS! HA!"**

**Looking around, and realizing that what Percy said was true, my face turned bright red at the fact that I, a daughter of Athena, could be so stupid.**

"**Well… now that we're here…." he smiled slyly.**

"**Just shut up and kiss me, Seaweed Brain." A wide grin spread across his face, and he eagerly leaned in towards me. I can safely say that was the best kiss of all time. I have now made a resolution that we will skip math class way more often.**


End file.
